In Which They Stare Alot
by Viscountess Babbles-On
Summary: Ron and Hermione discover the real reason behind Harry's new living arrangements. BE WARNED: SLASH and SAPPINESS ahead. btw, the title doesn't have alot to do with the story


Be kind. This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic. Also, this story needs a little explaining. There's meant to be at least two pieces before it. One is already up, the other I haven't yet started. So, anyway, read and come to your own conclusions.  
  
The Standard Disclaimer: having never meet JK Rowling, I doubt she'd consent to sell me Harry Potter, so all characters are hers.  
  
In which they stare alot  
  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely had seen little of their best friend over the recent weeks. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived had been moved out of the Gryffindor tower. They had been told it was because his nightmares had started to wake the boys in the dorm below the seventh years' room, as well as his fellow classmates. When Professor McGonagall had moved him, she had moved him right out of the Gryffindor tower. As a result, Ron and Hermione rarely saw Harry outside of classes or meals any more.  
  
It had been eight weeks since Harry had moved, and Harry's appearances had been scarce. His best friends had not even visited him in his new rooms as yet. The pair were getting sick of never seeing their friend, so they had taken it upon themselves to ambush Harry, literally where he lived. Just that morning, Ron had chanced upon the location of Harry's new rooms when he had spied his best friend emerging from behind a statue of St. Ottoman on the first floor.  
  
Deciding it was high time Harry showed off his new digs, Ron had dragged Hermione out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the first floor. As they approached the statue of St Ottoman, Hermione was having second thoughts.  
  
'Ron Weasely, we don't even know if he's in there! What are we supposed to do then?'  
  
'We'll go in and wait for him.'  
  
Hermione huffed impatiently at her red-haired friend. 'Oh yes? And how do you propose we get in? It's not like Harry will have left the door open for us!'  
  
Having reached the statue that guarded the entrance to Harry's room, Ron grinned over his shoulder at Hermione.  
  
'Wanna make a bet?' Ron wedged his fingers in the gap between the statue and the doorframe and pulled it wide enough for he and Hermione to slip by.  
  
Once inside, they paused on the threshold to examine the room. The room before them appeared to be both a study and a sitting room in one. Two comfortable old wingback armchairs sat in front of a fire burning merrily on the small hearth. Beyond the fireplace, the pair could see another door, supposedly leading to Harry's bedroom. On the far side of the room, there stood a desk heaped with various parchments and scrolls. Books and assorted other things were littered across shelves mounted against the wall. The walls were adorned by several paintings, mostly landscapes, and the whole room was decorated in the Gryffindor colours. It was a warm, pleasant room that invited people to linger.  
  
And it was completely empty.  
  
Eager to divert attention from the fact that she had been wrong earlier, Hermione was quick to point this out.  
  
'Well, we'll just wait for him then.' Ron had stepped across the threshold and was halfway to the armchairs, when the pair heard movement beyond the far door. Throwing a see-I-told-you look at the young witch, Ron hurried over to the door, Hermione on his heels.  
  
Pushing the door open, Harry's best friends stepped into the room beyond. It was another warm, cozy room, this one done in shades of green and gold. The large bed in the center of the room half obscured the black haired figure on its far side.  
  
'Harry, we decided to come visit y-.' The rest of Ron's sentence died in his throat when his gaze focused on the occupant of the room.  
  
Professor Snape, the Potions Master was the figure standing by the bed.  
  
'Pr- Professor Snape!' stammered Hermione, 'wh- what are *you* doing in Harry's room?'  
  
But for a faint flicker in his eyes, Severus Snape coolly appraised the thoroughly shocked Ron and stammering Hermione. 'I could ask the same of you, Miss Granger.'  
  
The professor rounded the bottom of the bed and started towards the pair, causing them to retreat further into the room. Just as Hermione and Ron were about to be cornered, the door opened again, and Harry Potter stepped into his bedroom. As Ron and Hermione watched, Harry glanced up from the books in his arms, saw Severus Snape in front of him, smiled and opened his mouth to speak. But before the words escaped his mouth, his eyes caught sight of Ron and Hermione practically backed into a corner. His lips formed a small 'o' and his normally tan complexion paled slightly.  
  
'Ah! Err. Ron! Hermione! I didn't expect to see you two here!' The duo were too confused by circumstance to notice when Harry's tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips, or when his eyes flickered briefly to those of the Potion Master.  
  
Snapping out of his shock-induced stupor, Ron stepped forward. 'Yeah, well, we decided that if we wanted to get a look at your new rooms anytime soon, we'd have to come ourselves.' He paused and glanced briefly at Snape, 'of course, we didn't expect to find Professor Sna-'  
  
Harry quickly ran over the end of Ron's sentence. 'Of course! Well, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable in my sitting room.' He gently herded Hermione and Ron out the door. 'I'll be out in a minute. I just have to ask Se- Professor Snape something.' He shut the door in their faces.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at the door and at each other. Then, with no other option but to wait until Harry returned, they made themselves comfortable in the armchairs by the hearth. Silenced by confusion, both Gryffindors where still staring fixedly into the fire when the door opened and Harry slipped into the sitting room.  
  
Having no better choice, Harry settled himself on a footstool between the armchairs. He fidgeted uncomfortably when Ron and Hermione simply regarded him in silence, a hundred questions in their eyes.  
  
Hermione finally broke the silence with the simplest question she could think of.  
  
'Is Professor Snape still in your bedroom?'  
  
Harry avoided his friend's eyes. 'No. He left through the sitting room.' Hermione and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
'Harry,' said Hermione gently, as though speaking to an overwrought child, '*We've* been in this room the whole time, and he didn't come through here.'  
  
Harry gazed stolidly at his hands as he answered. 'Not this one. He. left through his sitting room.' Harry gestured vaguely towards the bedroom; 'There's a door that leads to it from the bedroom.'  
  
Ron looked as though he were about to explode. 'Snape's sitting room opens into you *bedroom*?!'  
  
'*Our* . bedroom.' Harry glanced up, catching Ron's, then Hermione's eyes briefly before glancing quickly away again. His voice dropped to barely above a whisper. 'It's his bedroom, too.'  
  
It took a moment for what Harry was saying to sink into the minds of his friends; in fact, it took several moments. And even then, they had to confirm it.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione said slowly, 'What are you saying exactly.'  
  
For a moment, she though Harry hadn't heard, he was staring so hard at the floor, but then he sighed and deliberately meet her gaze.  
  
'Well, you see. he's. I'm.' Harry took a deep breath, and meeting the gazes of both his friends, he tried again.  
  
'.'  
  
Exasperated, Ron exclaimed, 'Just spit it out, Harry!'  
  
So, with a faint glare directed at Ron, the Boy Who Lived stated, quite clearly, 'Severus Snape is my fiancé.'  
  
And nearly fell off the footstool for laughing at the expressions on his friends' faces. Ron and Hermione sat in states of mute shock as they watched their best friend laugh himself silly at them, and tried to come to terms with what he has just said. Ron's mind refused to move beyond utter disbelief, while Hermione's rushed to find a rational explanation, because there just *had* to be one. Her eyes darted frantically around the room in search of inspiration. She found it when her eyes landed on the door she and Ron had first entered through and she thought of the statue on the other side. Of course! It was obvious, and why she hadn't thought of it sooner was beyond Hermione.  
  
'I get it now!' Hermione bounced to her feet, grinning madly. Harry paused in his fits of laughter, Ron snapped out of his fugue and they both stared at her. 'Today's the first of April. It's April Fool's Day! This all some joke of Harry's!'  
  
Hermione was very pleased with herself for figuring this out, but Harry just stared at her blankly and Ron very eloquently said 'Huh?'  
  
'April Fool's Day!' Hermione reiterated, 'It's like St. Ottoman's Day for muggles!'  
  
'Oh!' Ron's eyes lit with understanding. Then he let out a great guffaw of laughter.  
  
'Good one, Harry! You almost had me going for a moment there! You and Snape! Ha! No really, why *was* Snape in your room?' He and Hermione collapsed against each other on the hearth, laughing madly at Harry's supposed April Fool's Day joke. They were both laughing too hard to notice the rather annoyed look on Harry's face; although, it quickly faded to wry amusement mixed liberally with fiendish mischievousness.  
  
The two on the hearth barely paused in their gales of laughter when Harry suddenly jumped up and ran into the bedroom.  
  
Their laughter was somewhat stifled, however, when, moments later, Harry reappeared followed by a vaguely perplexed-looking Severus Snape. Harry led Snape over to the hearth to stand directly in front of his two friends who were still giggling intermittently.  
  
Once they were positioned to Harry's satisfaction, he turned to the older man and, wrapping his arms firmly around Snape's neck, pulled him into a kiss.  
  
For the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes, Ron and Hermione were thrown into confused silence. Harry barely noticed; the kiss that had started out as a way to prove a point quickly developed into something far more passionate once his lips were on those of the man he loved. Severus had wrapped his arms around Harry's back and was pulling him closer; Harry's hands had migrated into his lover's hair to hold his head still. Harry darted out his tongue and ran it along the warm lips under his, which immediately opened to allow him access to the mouth beyond. Severus's tongue rose to meet his, and Harry moaned low in his throat.  
  
Finally, the need for air forced their mouths apart, although they stayed infolded in each other's arms. Severus let his forehead rest against that of his fiancé and ebony gaze meet bright green.  
  
A small sound reminded them of their audience, and together they turned their gaze to the two on the hearth. Hermione looked as though she was quickly re-evaluating everything she had believed in until now, and Ron looked like he was seriously considering a nervous breakdown.  
  
Harry grinned at them before turning back to his lover and placing a small kiss on lips that just barely curved upwards in a smile.  
  
'Sev?'  
  
'Hmmm?'  
  
'Mind doing me a favour?'  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'Could you possibly find Dray and tell him I would like to talk to him?'  
  
'Ah.' Severus pulled slightly away from the young man in his arms, 'Going to tell all?'  
  
Harry nodded and Severus's small smile widened slightly before he lightly kissed his love and released him. Harry let his eyes follow the man across the room and through the bedroom door before turning to his gob- smacked friends.  
  
'You. weren't kidding were you.' Ron stated flatly. Harry allowed the slightest of smiles to turn up his lips as he solemnly shook his head. 'Hmm. nope,' he hummed lightly under his breath.  
  
'How. when did this happen?' interjected Hermione.  
  
Harry out-right grinned this time. Retaking his place on the footstool, he said, 'How. is a story for another time.' He had the grace to blush here, but quickly hurried on. 'When. well, it depends which 'when' you mean.  
  
'If you meant when did I start falling for him, I'm not even sure. I just know that I woke up one morning towards the end of sixth year and realized I was more than half in love with him.  
  
'If, on the other hand, you meant when did I find out he felt the same way, that happened about a month after school began this year. But like I said before, a story for another time.  
  
'Then again, if you meant when did we get in engaged -' Harry paused to smile rather dreamily, '- Sev asked me to marry him at Christmas.'  
  
Here Harry paused again. He shifted uncomfortably when Ron and Hermione simply continued to regard him without saying a word.  
  
'When Dumbledore found out Severus had actually asked me to marry him and I'd accepted, he decided it would probably be best if we moved into our own apartment. He seemed to think I'd be slipping out far to often at night to visit Sev.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Sev got together and set up this apartment. There's my sitting room, the bedroom and Sev's sitting room on the other side. Of course, we both use separate entrances. They've been set far enough apart so no-one will get suspicious.' Realizing he was babbling, Harry halted his monologue. Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke. Harry gave a soft sigh. 'So here we are.'  
  
  
  
There was a small silence. Then: 'What all?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Huh?' said Harry.  
  
'Snape asked you if you were "going to tell all"' said Ron.  
  
'Oh.' said Harry.  
  
'And who's Dray?' queried Hermione.  
  
'Huh?' Harry said again.  
  
'You asked Snape to get him,' reminded Ron.  
  
'Oh.' said Harry.  
  
'So who's Dray,' said Ron and Hermione.  
  
'I am,' said a voice behind them.  
  
The three Gryffindors spun to face the voice. Standing by Snape in the doorway was Draco Malfoy.  
  
'I'm Dray,' he repeated, 'Dray. Draco.'  
  
'Harry,' Ron said warily, 'Why is Malfoy here?'  
  
'Ah, well, you see. he's part of that 'all' Hermione was talking about.'  
  
'What's Malfoy got to do with you, Harry?' Hermione hadn't taken her eyes from the blonde Slytherin by the door, as though afraid he would suddenly have his wand out and hex them all six ways to a month of Sundays. Draco noticed this, and it obviously annoyed him, because his tone was deadly flat when he spoke.  
  
'Yes *Harry*, tell your friends what I have to do with you.'  
  
Draco moved across the room and took the remaining armchair in front of the hearth; Severus had already taken the other. Harry got up off his footstool and perched himself on the arm of the chair next to his fiancé. He glared at Draco, then deliberately looked away.  
  
'Well. um. Draco's. I'm his.' Harry was trying to decide how best to put it when Draco butted in.  
  
'What Harry's trying to say is that I'm his cousin.'  
  
It was Hermione's turn to be eloquent and say 'Huh?'  
  
Harry cast his cousin another glare, 'Yes, that *was* what I was trying to say, but I was going to explain first.'  
  
'Wait.' Ron was looking a little pissed now, 'Malfoy's your *cousin* and you didn't tell us? Is there anything else you're not telling us? Like maybe you forgot to mention that you're the Prince of Persia?'  
  
'Ron! Give me a chance to explain!' Harry lent forward earnestly, 'I didn't tell you Draco was my cousin because Dumbledore forbade it. And besides, I didn't even find out until the fifth year.'  
  
By the time he had finished explaining the circumstances surrounding the secret of his relationship to Draco, Harry was sitting in Severus's lap, Draco had long ago stopped listening and was tracing streamers of light in air with his wand and Ron and Hermione had migrated closer together and, whether they realized it or not, their hands were loosely clasped.  
  
When Harry stopped talking, Ron and Hermione silently considered his words. Eventually, Hermione nodded her acceptance of Harry's story.  
  
'That explains why you didn't tell us about Draco. But Harry, why did you tell Draco about you and Professor Snape before you told us?'  
  
Ron butted in here, 'When *were* you planning on telling us about that, Harry?'  
  
Harry looked chagrinned at this. He had never liked deceiving his friends. Draco left off his wand waving and glared at Ron. But before either of the cousins could respond, Severus spoke for the first time since returning.  
  
'When were you planning on telling Harry about yourself and Miss Granger, Mr Weasely?' he queried in a surprising mild tone, gesturing at their clasped hands.  
  
Ron and Hermione sprang apart. They both looked pleadingly at Harry and opened their mouths to explain. Harry held up a hand and stopped them.  
  
'How about we make a deal. You don't hold it against me, and I won't hold it against you.' Having no recourse but to agree or be branded hypocrites, Ron and Hermione nodded. Satisfied, Severus relaxed and Draco went back to his wand waving.  
  
'Besides,' Draco addressed the air, 'Harry didn't tell me. I found out by myself.'  
  
Harry blushed red hot, and turned his face into Severus's shoulder, who smirked. Ron was quick to recover his equilibrium at this little tidbit. He leant forward eagerly.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
Harry muttered something that was lost in the material of Severus's robes. The older man gently nudged him in the ribs, and Harry turned his head and eyed his best friends warily.  
  
'Draco walked in on us kissing in the Potions classroom.'  
  
Draco snorted, 'Is that what you call it?'  
  
Harry's cheeks flamed again and after sending Draco a truly murderous glare, he buried his head in Severus's shoulder again.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Draco, Ron and Hermione had returned to their respective common rooms and Harry was still curled in Severus's lap in front of the fire. His head in the crook of Sev's shoulder, he played with his fiancé's hands, lacing and unlacing their fingers as the older man stared over his head into the flames.  
  
'You don't mind, do you?'  
  
Severus looked down at the young man in his arms, 'Mind what, love?'  
  
'That Ron and Hermione know.'  
  
Freeing one of his hands, Severus tilted Harry's head back, 'Harry, you were the one who wanted to wait until you'd graduated to tell them. Why should I mind?'  
  
Harry shrugged and tried to look away, but Severus held his chin still, 'Well, I don't mind.'  
  
So saying, he bent his head and took Harry's lips in a soft kiss. When his eyes opened again, Harry gave him a sweet smile, nestled his head back into Sev's neck and reclaimed his hands.  
  
Content with this arrangement, Severus went back to his contemplation of the flames. Eventually, he stirred again.  
  
'Come on, Harry love, we should get to bed.' The young man in his arms didn't stir.  
  
'Harry?' Severus twisted his head to look into Harry's face. He sighed. His fiancé was fast asleep. Gathering him in his arms, Severus stood and strode towards the bedroom. As the door swung shut behind him, one last comment floated into the sitting room.  
  
'Damn you, Harry Potter. I *still* love you.'  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The Great Hall was unusually noisy for a Monday's breakfast. The students were generally solemn at the thought of another week spent in lessons, and drifted into breakfast as late as possible, ate quickly and hurried off to class.  
  
What set this Monday's breakfast apart from all others was that it was the last one before school ended. Most of the students' tests and assessments were over and they had the entire summer to look forward to.  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors were especially rowdy this morning. They had had an impromptu party the night before and were still on a high. As a result, they were the last to notice the change in the room.  
  
A silence unusual for even a normal Monday had settled across the hall, spreading outwards from the Slytherin table. Harry glanced up from where he sat at the head of the Gryffindor table and groaned. Harry's half- cousin, Draco Malfoy - the ban of his existence until the fifth year - was standing on the table and banging his goblet to gain the attention of the populace of the hall. Harry had no idea what his cousin was up to, but whatever it was, it didn't bode well for himself.  
  
'Students, Professors and miscellaneous ghosts, I have an announcement. It should have been made when we returned after the winter break, but it was kept secret.' Draco paused dramatically. His theatrics worked perfectly. Murmurs swept across the Hall as the students speculated on this. Harry paled.  
  
Suddenly, he was all too certain of what his cousin was up to. The glances from Ron and Hermione told him that they,` too, had a fairly good idea. Harry shrank into his chair.  
  
'No. He can't. He wouldn't dare! Sev'll kill him!' Harry moaned. Ron grinned at him. Over the past few months, Hermione and Ron had been spending time in Harry's rooms, getting to know Severus and Draco. Although no one would mistake them for best friends, they were all on first name basis now - in private. In public, they were as evil to each other as ever.  
  
Ron nudged Harry in the ribs and pointed at the teacher's table.  
  
'I wouldn't be too sure of that, Harry mate.'  
  
Harry chanced a glance at his fiancé. Severus Snape was watching Draco with a completely blank face. Harry moaned again. Sev knew what was happening, and he wasn't about to stop it. Severus half-turned towards Harry at the table below him and smiled. No one else noticed. No one else would. Harry only saw it because he knew the Potions Master as he knew himself.  
  
As Harry braced himself for the inevitable, and turned back towards Draco, Professor Dumbledore caught his eye and winked. Harry sighed. No help there, either.  
  
Tapping his goblet again brought Draco his desired silence. He continued, despite Harry's evil glares and fervent wishes.  
  
'I believe it is high time the engagement of my cousin was announced.' This was meet with blank stares. Only six people in the school besides Draco himself even knew he had a cousin, let alone who it was.  
  
Harry darted a frantic glance at Sev, hoping he had changed his mind. He hadn't. He still sat there, that undetectable smile on his lips. Harry caught his cousin's eye and silently begged him not to continue.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
'Over the Christmas break, Professor Severus Snape asked for my cousin's hand in marriage and was accepted.' The entire hall drew in their breath in a concerted gasp. The very idea that the grim Potions Professor should ask someone to marry him had never even entered their minds.  
  
'And now, if my cousin would like to stand up?' Draco looked out over the hall in Harry's general direction. This time no one bothered to breathe at all. Not only had Professor Snape asked someone to marry him, he had asked a *student*. The only sound to be heard was a faint murmur from the direction of the Gryffindor table. It sounded something like 'Oh, he is *so* dead now!'  
  
Harry ignored the covert jabs he was receiving from Ron and Hermione. There was no way he was going to stand up. Sev knew that. He *knew* that Harry wanted to tell Sirius before they told anybody else. So did Draco, for that matter.  
  
When no one stood up, the students started shifting, turning every which way to see who Draco was looking at. They caught no clue at all from Snape; he was staring impassively at Draco.  
  
'No? You're not going to stand up? Oh well,' Draco turned his gaze from Harry, who let out a relieved sigh, thinking his insane cousin had given up.  
  
He should have known better. Draco turned to Severus instead.  
  
'Professor Snape, would you mind collecting your fiancé?'  
  
Sev regarded Draco impassively for a moment and Harry thought perhaps he was safe after all. But the Potion Master nodded silently and stood up from the table. The murmurs started again.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Seamus rose slightly in his seat and eyed the people around him. He nudged his best friend Dean and whispered, 'Who do you reckon it is?' Dean shrugged.  
  
Parvati butted in, 'I bet its Pansy Parkinson!'  
  
Ron started to laugh, but stopped quickly when Hermione hit him. She turned to Parvati and said, 'What makes you think it's a Slytherin?'  
  
Parvati and Lavender stared at Hermione. Attracted by Hermione's words, Dean and Seamus turned to her as well.  
  
Lavender suddenly accused, 'You know how it is!'  
  
A startled look entered Hermione's eyes and Ron glared at her. 'What makes you think that?' The seventh-years just looked at her.  
  
For a moment Harry forgot it was him they were talking about. Until, that is, Neville gasped and pointed over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry realized then that the top end of the Gryffindor table and the Professor standing beside it was the focus of the entire hall. Harry himself was the focus of Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione. And Severus.  
  
He said, 'Sirius already knows. Draco owled him.' Harry paled. 'It's alright. He approves.' He held out his hand to Harry.  
  
Harry glanced sidelong at his housemates. Ron and Hermione were silently urging him to take the hand offered. His other classmates were staring blankly at him, trying to figure out what it meant that Professor Snape was at *their* table offering his hand to *Harry*.  
  
Harry turned back to the man before him. Sirius already knew. He approved. Harry didn't care what anybody else thought. Everybody he cared about knew and approved. Slowly, Harry lifted his hand and placed it in Sev's. As he did so, he looked into his fiancé's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, it didn't matter *who* approved or what *any*one thought. All that mattered was this man before him and the fact that he loved Harry just as much as Harry loved him, and that they were together.  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived stood proudly up from the Gryffindor table, stated loudly and clearly 'I love you, Severus Snape,' and stepped into the arms of man he loved.  
  
Harry was only dimly aware of loud cheers erupting behind him as Sev bent to kiss him. When their lips touched, Harry was aware of nothing but *this* kiss, *this* moment, *this* man.  
  
And Harry Potter moved from being the Boy Who Lived to the Man Who Loved.  
  
Fin.  
  
There will eventually be a side story concerning Draco and Harry, but not yet. 


End file.
